Hun X Professor Sebastian
by attilathunderbolt
Summary: Sebastian recently finds out that he has only two days to live. He decides that it would be a good idea to spend some of his last day with Hun. (WARNING: Cliche, Death, Cheesiness, Out of character, inaccurate portrayal of illnesses)
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian, compared to some, was considered healthy for his age. He went to the doctors regularly, He didn't smoke, drink, and he had a balanced diet. But only just yesterday he was told the news. He had been diagnosed with blood cancer, and had two more days left to live. At first, he didn't mind that he was to die, His job was getting quite repetitive and unenjoyable. in fact, he was looking forward to it. The feeling of your pulse stopping and your thoughts being cleared, only to be replaced by darkness was somewhat soothing to him. After a minute or so he realized how little he had achieved in his lifetime. He hadn't done too well in his job, and the few times he had the feeling of praise and success didn't last long. He didn't have many living family members, His mother and father had passed away a few years ago. His sister was still alive, although they choose to not talk to each other due to many disagreements in the past. The only things which made Sebastian's life worth living was his job and his colleagues. He always felt like Team Rocket was a family to him, but he never said that out loud. He wouldn't let his connections with people get in the way of his work.

But one of his colleagues he favored over the rest. He had worked with him on numerous occasions and despite failing their missions half of the time, he enjoyed every second of it, only because he got to spend his time with him. After a few times working together they had grown closer, and occasionally spent some time with each other outside of work.

Sebastian decided that he would spend his last moments with him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 8:00 pm and the halls were empty. Sebastian left his lab and slowly made his way towards Hun's room. The lights were out everywhere, so he had to rely on his vision, which wasn't very good. He brushed his hands against the walls to find his way there. He knew that Hun's room was the second to last one, close to the exit. When he found it he lightly knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Hun to open the door.

"Yes?" Hun spoke. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Sebastian replied, entering Hun's room. "But there is something I'd like to talk to you about, and unfortunately, it's not good."

Sebastian sat down on Hun's bed on the left side of the room. Hun shared his room with his partner, Attila, and Hun's side was always kept the cleanest. Attila's, on the other hand, was an absolute pigsty.

Hun sat down next to Sebastian and folded his hands in his lap.

"This may be the last time you see me," Sebastian said casually, avoiding eye contact with Hun.

"What do you mean by that?" Hun said bluntly.

Sebastian sighed and fiddled with his hands.

"Are you leaving your job?" Hun asked.

"I wouldn't ever quit my job here, you know how important it is to me,"

Sebastian's eyes drifted towards Hun's. He didn't want Hun to see him cry, but he couldn't help but look at him.

"Are you getting sent away to work at one of the research facilities?" Hun leaned in closer with every question he asked.

Sebastian reached out and lightly caressed Hun's face.

Hun's face turned pink and he smiled, which was quite unusual for him. He put his hand on Sebastian's and stroked his dry skin.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"You're avoiding the questions," Hun said sternly as he moved his hand away."

"I'm avoiding it in good reason," Sebastian replied. "... Do you want me to be straightforward about this?"

"Yes, of course I do," Hun replied.

Sebastian's breath became shaky, and his vision blurred.

"I have blood cancer, and today may be the last day I spend on this earth," Sebastian stuttered.

Hun froze. His blood ran cold, and his face went blank.

It was silent for quite a while.

"T-Then why are you here?" Hun asked, still shocked. "Shouldn't you be with your family, or with your friends? Or with someone important to you?"

Sebastian smiled.

"You are important to me, Hun."

Sebastian lied down on Hun's lap and closed his eyes.

"What do you mean..?"

"Can I be honest with you?" Sebastian asked, looking up at Hun.

Hun nodded slowly.

"What i'm about to say is going to sound cliché, but.."

Hun's eyes became watery and a tear ran down his cheek, landing on Sebastian's forehead, and drying up very quickly. Sebastian sat up and adjusted his posture.

"I'm in love with you."

It took awhile for that sentence to process in Hun's mind. He didn't believe it when he first heard it. He wasn't quite sure what to say, either.

Instead of saying something, he leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Sebastian's. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise and he went bright red.

After, they looked away from each other, both of them dazed.

"I think I love you too…" Hun muttered.

"Am I allowed to spend my last moments here, with you?" Sebastian asked shyly.

"Please" Hun replied.

Hun wrapped his arms around Sebastian, and burst into tears.

"I don't want to have to lose you!" Hun sobbed. "I don't want you to die.."

"Hun, please" Sebastian said softly. "I don't want you to be upset on my last day with you. You need to be strong, like you usually are,"

Hun got up and wiped the tears off his face and sighed.

"I… I'll try."


End file.
